It's Written in the Stars
by MerlinFannut
Summary: She was searching for her place in the world. He was searching for someone to understand him. In world that refuses to understand them. Fate brings them together and changes their world. CorneliusxZira


**It's Written in the Stars**

**Notes: This AUish fanfiction. Sorry ahead of time for any occness. Please I ask kindly, no flames. Thank you . Anyways, in this story, Zira is human. (For face claim, I choose Sophie Bush). This is Cornelius/Zira. A Ape/Human romance. If you don't like that's fine but please don't judge me for it. Enjoy**

**Declaimer: I don't own Planet of the Apes. I do own my ocs.**

**Summary: She was searching for her place in the world. He was searching for someone to understand him. In world that refuses to understand them. Fate brings them together and changes their world.**

**Chapter one: **

"Think of it! The Open sky! The Bright Sun!" Stella squeals happily. " Jack and I! And course you too Zira!". The young blonde women was bouncing happily on her heels on the dock. Her squealing was almost over bearing at times. You got use to it when you knew Stella as long as Zira had.

Sometimes Stella drove Zira insane. Her over bubbly manner was pretty much childish. But yet it was one of the reasons that Zira liked her. She after all was her best friend. She was someone that was always there for her friends. Zira had to admire that.

After all Stella was trying to cheer her up. Zira couldn't deny that it wasn't working.

Stella squeals once again and grabbed Zira's arm and drags her toward the small air plane. " COME ON JACK!" she screams out too loudly but in happy manner.

Jack shakes his head. He was along after the two girls. He soon climbs into the plane and take seat down next to Stella and held her hand. He watches as she bounces happily in her seat.

Zira sat just across from them both. She smiled gently and took breath as she glances out the window of the plane.

"It's going be fun! " Stella squeals and smiled over at Zira. " Make you forget about your father.."She adds. The last part wasn't met to be said out loud. Realizing her mistake, Stella covers her mouth.

Jack sighed and looks at Stella. He then glance over at Zira.

"Zira…I…."Stella takes breath and bites her big pink lip. "I'm so sorry" she says to her.

"No…Stella it's fine" Zira says and smiled gently. " Maybe best….to mention his name out loud… He died…..he was my father…and…"Zira closed her eyes. "He's not coming back…".

"Aww but Zira! It's okay to cry! You miss him!" Stella says and gives her friend a sad smile. "I'd cry if my Daddy died…" as soon as she spoke it. Stella started to sob into her pale hands.

"Stella don't cry" Zira says and looks at her friend. " It's okay. "she says softly to her friend. " I'm so happy you are here to cheer me up. You're my best friend Stella and I don't tell you that enough".

With in hour after the plane has taken off and above the water below they were soaring through the sunny blue sky of Adirondacks. Both girls enjoying all the sights as they fly along. Jack quite as he was, had to admit he was enjoying it all as well.

Zira sits back in the seat and watches all the sight from her window. She seem to find herself falling slowly off to a peace like sleep.

Zira could see the clouds just floating around her. She could see her mother sitting alongside Zira's three older brothers. Then she could see her father as well. Wanting to reach out to him but she finds that she is then falling from the cloud world leaving her family and life all there.

She kept falling and falling from seem like forever. Zira then felt the ground under her. She slowly opens her eyes. Had she been dreaming? She looks around and to see she was no longer in the plane with her friends but laying flat on her back in middle of wide open valley. Just in the middle of nowhere.

She rubs her head slightly feeling dizzy. As she tries to collect her thoughts of how and what had happen. She had find her way out of here. Stella and Jack must be so worried for her. She was sure of it.

Before she could think about it more , she was soon feeling herself being grabbed by her arms roughly.

"Hey!"She cried out in alarm and bewilderment. She struggled as she was dragged off by her attackers.

Zira gets a look at what she thought was her attackers it was two men. They wore and dressed as if they were stone age men. Cavemen for that manner. She wasn't sure what to think about them. She was way to frighten and confused at the moment to really say even a word.

Both men take her off through the valley and into a close off area where a stream ran along and ahead she could see a cave and more stone age people.

Both men soon let her go. They then take few steps back. Both men and along with the other of their small tribe stared at Zira. Zira knew they must be as surprised to see her as she was to see them.

"Where am I?" She asked. Not even sure they would understand her or not. Just by the way the stone age people reacted to her speaking. She found out was not such a good idea.

Soon as they heard her voice they became very alarm by it. It was like they never heard a human speak before. Zira who was frighten by the reaction, back away herself. She wasn't sure what they would do next. Rather hurting her or running.

One of the oldest of the group steps forward. She was a elderly lady. Who seem to have had seen many days and years. She walks over and looks at Zira and reaches her small hand up to Zira's lips to keep her from speaking. Wondering why that was Zira had thought to herself.

The old lady smiled and leads Zira into the middle of the small camp site. Zira couldn't help but feel out of place. A uncomfortable feeling over came Zira as these half naked humans were staring at her from head to toe. They must saw her as strange as she felt they seem to be.

Zira wrapped her arms around herself and tried to keep her eyes off of them. They seem harmless enough. Could they be a lost tribe? Lost to time?

Later while the people were all sleeping around the fire place in bed made out of leafs. Like wild gorillas would make in African jungles she had thought. Zira was laying down not too far away. She was waiting for them to be sleeping before leaving. She wasn't sure if they would or wouldn't turn on her. She wanted believe that they wouldn't. But she couldn't take the chance.

Zira slips up to her feet slowly and quietly. She takes breath as she glances around. Where would she even run too? Fear of the unknown was eating at her. But she would get nowhere if she was to stay here.

Zira slips off into the woods. She pushes a branch out of her face as she stumbles through the dark wooded area. She was really starting to regret leaving at night. She fear if she tried in the morning the tribe people wouldn't let her go.

Zira sighs and glances ahead of herself. Even if she could barely see a thing through the dark of night. Zira wanted to just cry but she had to keep herself together if she was to get anywhere. This much she knew. She glances up seeing a something shining ahead of her.

"What is that?" She asked herself. She stares at it more. " It's a light! Someone is carrying it!"She smiled hopefully.

She starts to run forward " Hello! Over here!" She calls out to the person holding the light. Not stopping to think that the person couldn't be a friend.

Zira hurried forward and slams into the very person who was carrying the light. Causing the pair to both fall over.

"Oh I'm sorry.. I…" He started to say to her.

" No I wasn't watching where I was going" Zira tells him. She then could feel the light shone on her.

" Your…. Your…uhh" He stutter . " A Human…".

"Well course I am. What else would I Be?"Zira states with shrug of her shoulders. Not understanding his bewilderment by her being a human.

"Well it's just….."He started to tell. He pauses to find the right words to tell her. " I thought you were a Ape" He admits to her.

" A Ape? I am no Ape" Zira spat and glares slightly at him.

He sighs. " Well I am" He states. He shone the light on his face so she could get a better look at him. " A Chimpanzee as matter fact".

Zira stared at him with wide blue eyes. He was really a ape. She felt her mouth gape open as she stared at him. Starting to feel just as bewildered as he was before.

"What are you doing out here? Where's your tribe?" He asked her and pulled Zira up to her feet. " Its Dark out here".

" I could ask you the same question." She stated. She glanced at him more. He stood up just as tall a human. He even wore clothing as well. This was strange. First wild humans and now a talking monkey.

" I must have hit my head. Last time I checked monkeys don't talk" she says. Not really to him or anyone.

"I'm not a monkey Ms! I'm a ape!"He stated in annoyed manner . " And for that matter! Last time I checked Humans didn't talk either!".

Zira sighed and tried to clam herself. She wasn't really angry just confused. That was when she realized she and this talking Ape were still holding hands. She quickly yanks her hand away from him and looks away.

He himself let his hand drop to his side and looks away from her as well. " I'm…"He started to says. " Cornelius" he finishes.

"I'm Zira" She told him. She reaches her hand out to him. She could see the bewildered look on his face. " Shake my hand" she told him.

"Er….alright….but why?" Cornelius asked her. Feeling bewildered again.

"It's how we say hello and sometime goodbye too" Zira explains. She felt him grasp her hand in his and shake her hand.

"That's odd" Cornelius tells her and chuckles slightly. He felt himself turning pink when she stared at him. " I'm sorry…" he quickly adds in.

Zira smiled and laughed herself. " I never thought about it before. I guess it would be strange now that you mention it" She says to him.

Cornelius smiled at her. "Well Zira, I was heading back to my camp. If you don't have anywhere to go. Your are more than welcome to join me" he offers to her in gentle manner.

She thinks about this and smiled. It would be better than being alone out here or with a wild human who got frighten when she spoke. She wondered why that was. Cornelius may be a talking Ape. He however felt trust worthy to her. Just maybe he could help her get home.

" Yes that would be nice" Zira says. " Thank you" she tells him.


End file.
